


The Outsider Apocalypse

by Mizutina



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Action, F/M, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizutina/pseuds/Mizutina
Summary: Albert Wesker was saved from a fiery death by a devil, or so he thinks. He realises he has a long way to go when pitted up against what he calls a Cheshire cat, he aspires to become better, to become the God he always wanted but is that the only world he wants to become God of?
Relationships: Albert Wesker/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Outsider Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> First time RE fanfic, long time fanfic writer who had a huge break. 
> 
> I hope this is okay and you all enjoy it, I welcome any advice or criticism. I had fun writing this and may continue or not, who knows.
> 
> I don't own anything from the RE universe, that's capcoms but I do own the OC I put in lol.

He is dying.

The lava slowly eating away at his flesh no matter how quickly it regenerated. He looks to the helicopter, Chris and that hussy of his, aiming rocket launchers at him. 

‘I was meant to be God’, he thought to himself, ‘I was supposed to fix this rotten world, become it’s God and yet…’

Then a sudden feeling of coldness enveloped him, the heat gone. He looks down to his legs as they regenerate back to his human legs. The sound of an explosion rocks the cocoon he is now in. With a tentacle hand, he strokes the edges, it was like touching ice. Hard, cold and solid.

“How…” he starts to question as a giggle echoes around him. He looks up and sees what he could only describe as a Cheshire grin with glowing amethyst for eyes. Her long dark hair dangles as she looms over him from, what he assumes, is the roof of the cocoon. He observes her, her figure had some bulk to it but was small, clad with a black jacket, shorts, stockings and boots, she even had gloves concealing her hands. She lifts her head a bit higher, he could see her face clearer. A wicked grin plays on her lips, her skin a deathly pale. He didn’t care much for her but he didn’t fancy the idea of her biting him with teeth you see in a carnivorous animal.

“’I was meant to be god, fix the world, become it’s god’ ahahahahaha, how funny. You are now just as pathetic as the rest of those failures,” a soft voice rings but it stung, she knew the truth. He scowls at her; she brings a hand forward and twirls something between her fingers. “Hey weakling, you dropped something.” 

A pair of sunglasses lands on his lap. He looks at it, then a rage fills him as he moves to attack but his arms refuse to move. She laughs harder.

“You want to hurt me? How hilarious. You’re in my domain, you have nothing over me but how cute that you try,” she laughs, her arm holding her side, clearly she finds him suffering ideal. “I’ll fix you, make you better and become this God you want to be so badly, I mean, look at me! I’m better than you.” She cuts herself off with a laugh. He knows she was better. “Goodnight,” she says as he drifts off, he fought but it was no use. Her eyes glow with glee as he feels the darkness cradle him in her freezing embrace.

~*~*~*~

A sharp noise cut through his conscious. He feels both heavy and light. Her laugh echoes as he groans in annoyance. He opens an eye and closes it against the bright light.

“Kai, you cannot have access to the ouroboros virus. I mean, I am grateful you got me a live subject but I want to see how it managed to survive in a host with a virus in it. Like wow, a host integrated with the T-Virus,” an excited voice says as sounds of paper ruffles along a desk as they pull it out and laugh. “Here it is, Raccoon City. Pity I lack the vaccines, but it be nice if I had more samples of the G-Virus and when you nabbed Alexia with T-Veronica virus, gosh that was fun.” The voice continues, a sigh follows. “Stop sighing.”

“I’m bored,” a second voice sighs. He twitches at the voice, it’s that damn Cheshire. He opens his eyes and slowly looks around. 

The room was white. One wall was covered in shelves, each filled with files and vials and reminded him heavily of a lab or medical room. Below the screen that is embedded in the other wall sits a desk with files, a few plants, and a microscope on it. Standing next to the desk is a single tall filing cabinet.

He props himself up awkwardly and notices another desk with two women sitting there.

One of the women is the long black-haired witch from earlier.

The other, a short white-haired woman dressed in a lab coat, must be the scientist or doctor. She doesn’t seem like an old woman; she looks as young as the Cheshire bitch.

He watches as the white one shoves a paper into the Cheshire’s face. 

“Look, doesn’t your live capture look like Albert Wesker!? I mean, a brilliant scientist and an efficient leader and traitor, how glorious, I want to crack open his skull and take out all that knowledge and information.” She drops the paper and puts her hands on either side of Cheshire’s face and grins widely, her eyes bright with curiosity. “You did well my pet.” She pulls the Cheshire into an embrace. “Oh, how will I reward you? Should I make you a mate?” She ponders as Cheshire pushes her off.

“I don’t need a reward, you have done enough Lilith,” Cheshire says as she gets up and stares at the man. “Naughty boy. Eavesdropping is wrong,” she chuckles as she taps her finger on her lip.

“Oh?” he says as he looks at her emotionlessly. She gestures towards her ears, they poked gently from under her hair.

“I heard you but hard to say anything when the doc is excited,” Cheshire says as he felt a hand touch him suddenly. He looks over at the little scientist making notes as she checks over him. 

“You, Cheshire, where am I?” he demands as the other woman chatters to herself in joy as she continues to check every inch of him. Cheshire points to herself. “Yes, you.”

“How’d I earn that name?” she inquires but realises it won’t be answered until she gives one. “Obviously in one of the private rooms for when one of us gets injured, since we ain’t classed as human,” she responds boredly.

“You’re safe until you recover, then I want to run some tests and see if I can make a virus that would not only improve you but that delicious T-virus that courses through you,” the white scientist sighs in delight. “Oh, to make you more beautiful,” she looks over at Cheshire. “Not as beautiful as you. You’re my precious” 

“Okay… but why Cheshire?” the Cheshire asks again. He shrugs.

“Have you seen that smile you get? I can’t believe I didn’t think of it first. Oh Wesker, I think I love you,” the scientist sighs as she lounges on Albert. He gives her a look of utter disinterest. She runs a finger over his toned chest.

“The Cheshire has a better chance than you.”

“Oh, you charmer. You don’t have a chance with me, Mr. Tentacles,” Cheshire responds swiftly. Her eyes roll at him. Albert looks down and sees his arms are back to normal. Before he can retort, Cheshire slinks out the door, muttering about how she is retiring for a nap.

“Oh, Cheshire is so appropriate. She is like a cat. All she does is eat, sleep and play with innocent creatures until she gets bored and kills them.” The scientist sighs. “Name’s Lilith Evans and who you call Cheshire is Kairi Arguna or Kai. She might help you train in getting your strength up. Don’t expect her to play nice,” Lilith informs him. “Oh! Or fair,” she adds as an afterthought.

“I don’t expect much from her,” Albert mutters as he lies down again.

“She did keep an eye on you the whole time she brought you here,” Lilith mentions as she sits back at the desk and starts typing.

“Why would she?”

“’Cause she’s curious but even I don’t know what she is thinking. Probably wanted to make sure you survived? I don’t know. A few times I had to take food off your chest, I think she left it for you,” Lilith answers. “She’s basically half cat, so what do we expect from a feline.” She laughs at the sentence, thinking she made a great joke; Albert didn’t think so, but he did wonder if the food was still around, he was feeling hungry. “Go sleep, you’ll need it. We can feed you later,” Lilith concludes. He wonders how she knows but sleep took over.

~*~*~*~

Albert’s sound sleep is interrupted by a weight that is suddenly dropped on him, waking him with a start. He opens his eyes and sits up. He comes face to face with darkness and glowing purple eyes. Something drops on his lap as the eyes suddenly disappear out of the room without a sound. He stands up and gropes around until he feels a switch and the room fills with light.

He looks down to see a small bag. He gently opens it and a sandwich with a small bottle of juice and a bar of chocolate is found inside. He smirks as he remembers what Lilith mentioned about how this was what Cheshire did while he was out. He consumes the food, not particularly caring if she was aiming to use it to kill him; he is hungry.

He finishes the food and goes back to sleep.

Unknowing to him, Kai is watching him through the window on the door. Once she notices he is asleep, she slinks back to her room for another nap.

~*~*~*~ 

Morning arrives and the women enter the room. Albert is dressed and is picking through the files, a frown on his face.

“Good morning, Mr. Wesker. Those files won’t interest you,” Lilith chirps happily. She gestures to the tall file cabinet. “You want what’s in there, but you couldn’t afford my fee.”

Wesker frowns at her and glances to see Cheshire sitting on the other desk, her jacket was unzipped and he notices the shirt underneath was basically a mid-riff turtleneck that looks like the stomach region was shredded by a cat. Why Albert was making a note of that was beyond him, but he likes what he saw. He wonders about her cup size because she certainly wasn’t lacking.

“Hm, I think she’s a D,” a voice breaks his thought as Lilith laughs. “You seemed interested, so why not share,” she adds. He glares at the scientist and shoots a quick look at Cheshire; she seems unfazed by the comment. If anything, she seems uninterested as she picks at the collar she has.

“Doc, how long was I out for initially? I feel off and I am not interested in some melon chested bitch.”

“I’m not a female dog,” Kai piques as Lilith laughs

“Oh, maybe three months, it took that long to remove every strand of that virus, clearly you two aren’t meant to be. Glad you seem to be fine, maybe a little practice with Kai should give us an indicator. To answer why you feel funny: we removed an aggressive virus from the system, it’s fixing itself still,” Lilith says as she pulls some papers out, along with a clipboard. “Now kiddies, time for you two to meet up with Lance and Kit, it’s physicals time” Lilith says as Kai slips off her jacket and dumps it on the chair. 

“Hey Lil, no breaking the wannabe god, you only just fixed him,” Kai smirks at Albert, who returns her comment with a click of his tongue, unamused at her comment. She just gives him her signature smile and leaves the room. Lilith playfully taps Alberts buttocks, he frowns deeply.

“Come now, if it breaks you, you just need more tweaking. Now let’s go.”

He follows the doctor out and follows her down the long hall, passing several closed doors until they turn and exit to an outdoor area through a set of double doors. Two males turn and look. One reminds Albert of a wolf and the other could only be described as a bear. The bear approaches him and pulls Albert into a strong handshake.

“Hey there, I’m Lance McGee, I come from America like you Wesker,” he says in a deep voice, he oozes with warmth and kindness. Standing at six-foot-nine, deep brown hair, black eyes and tanned skin, he is dressed simply. The Wolf joins them and shakes his other free hand.

“Kit Robertson, I come from Epping, Essex,” he says in an accent. He seems more relaxed than Lance, but you can tell he is sly, maybe he is more a fox than a wolf. He has light brown hair, golden eyes, fair skin and stands at six-foot, like Albert himself. “We know all about you. Could say, we know all about Umbrella, Tri-cell and what have you. I’m good at that,” he adds with a sly grin. They both let go and smile at Albert. He feels uncertain. Their smiles are sincere, but he knows they aren’t entirely sincere in nature. Kai walks up and stands next to them as Lilith approaches them.

“Now, my beautiful children, we shall be watching you all train and do some fitness things and record everything,” Lilith announces as two other people in coats stand on either side of her. “Now, let’s just let it all go.” Her smile darkens as she starts the tests.

~*~*~*~

The pain is intense. His lungs burn. He can’t move.

Kit and Lance leave him there, laughing but they too are tired. Cheshire on the other hand is hanging from a branch above where Wesker is lying. She is watching quietly.

“Wow, you are indeed a god,” she says as Albert glares at her. She is being sarcastic and today proves it. According to Lilith, Kit and Lance are weaker than him because they are designed for infiltration, gathering information and guard work. Kai, on the other hand, is designed for killing people, plain and simple. Yet, the great Albert Wesker barely kept up with her strength and is leagues away from her in speed and forget endurance: she isn’t even puffed. She is now bored.

“Oh, go die,” Albert puffed. “You didn’t have a virus removed and been out of things for three months.”

“That’s why she pits us against each other,” she states as she drops out of the tree suddenly and lands lightly on him. With her hand inches from his face, her legs on either side of his hips, she leans closer. “You want to be a god, right? You should be able to dominate a simple woman like me but right now, you couldn’t even dominate a child.”

Albert scowls at her, he lashes out only to feel her move faster than him and pins his hands above his head. She grins widely at him.

“I despise you,” he spits at her; she laughs as she leans in so close that their noses touch. She looks him squarely in his red eyes.

“Remember this feeling ‘cause in three months at the next physical, come at me with everything. Don’t become a pitiful man who can’t even live up to his desires. I mean, even Chris has a better chance than you,” she says as Albert starts fuming. How dare she compare him to a filthy maggot like Chris!

“I’ll show you,” he hisses as she lets go and sits up on him, the heat of her body going with her, leaving him cold and him regretting not paying more attention to her being so close. It is the most action he has had in an exceptionally long time and he let her taunts get to him. She gets off him, he resumes laying there as he hears her footsteps walk towards the door.

“You better show me, otherwise I will really bring Chris in, show you a real man,” she adds as if her words were salt to his wounded ego. He lets out a loud growl as he feels angry at her, not just for bringing up that man but him not being good enough, him feeling himself growing aroused by her and just the fact that he can’t even beat her.

~*~*~*~

Two and half months have passed since that day.

Albert is now stronger and, thanks to Lilith’s experiments, he is so much closer to becoming the god he aspires to be. His speed is better than before; endurance and strength too. Regeneration was better than ever and no weird mutations or reactions. Lilith knows her stuff and he decides that, if anything, she wasn’t going to die, not by his hand or anyone else’s.

For the first month, whenever Albert saw Kai around, she made snide comments to him and was gone before he could bite back. Personally, if anyone had to kill her, it was going to be him or make out with her or both, Albert was very unsure about how exactly he felt about her. As much as he knew, he wanted her to worship him as a God. Love him. Be his. Okay, maybe he knew exactly how he felt but he wasn’t going to share that, he’d rather die first.

The second month, he only saw her once and that’s it. She wasn’t around and when he asked Lilith, she just responded with, “She’s working, she’ll be back when she is done,” and that’s it.

Before long, it is a week before the next physical. Albert is please with his progress and is ready to ground the Cheshire into the ground when the sounds of shouting and running could be heard. He opens the door to the room he was given and notices a few people carrying a bundle between them.

“Where the fuck is Lilith!? She needs to get her arse here! She might not last at this rate. FUCK!” Lance howls as he shoves past. Albert moves back but catches a glance of the bundle. Long black hair, pale skin, dull purple eyes and blood, lots of blood. Albert notices a shaking Kit; he grabs the Englishman by the shirt. The poor man looks at Albert in both fear and sadness, his eyes red from crying.

“What’s going on?” Albert hisses, unsure of why he cares so much.

“Kai… Oh god, I was supposed to make sure she got in and out… There was so many. We got it but Kai. Oh god, Kai. I’m so sorry,” Kit cries as Albert shoves him away. He feels many things but this feeling he has is overwhelming, he never experienced this since he never really cared about anything but if Kai dies, he is going to be lost. He looks down the hall, the floor is covered in a fresh layer of blood and empty as the shouts and noises are now behind the door of the emergency section of the lab.

“That bitch better not die, she has to be the first to be my slave, to worship the God I am becoming,” he mutters angrily. Kit whimpers at the older man, feeling the rage and power coming off him in waves, Kit knew that if Kai was at full health, Albert would have finally become the challenge she always dreams of but for now, it was looking bleak for Kai.

~*~*~*~

The physicals came and went, there was no sign of Kai and, when mentioned, everyone went silent. No one gave Albert an answer or even looked at him when he interrogated or threatened them, which just infuriated him further.

He frowns to himself and decides that right now, it is better to raid the files or anything that can give him a clue on Kai.

He leaves the room and wanders down the hall. Despite being spotless, he still remembers the mess. He shakes his head of such pointless thoughts; he creeps into the room where he first saw them take her on that day. It is spotless and one section is curtained off. He picks at the files, finding nothing of real value until he comes across a report with Kai’s name on it.

“Oh, she plays like she’s so tough,” he hisses to himself, unaware of the curtain being pulled back behind him. A form slowly slips from behind it, creeping slowly up on him. “Silly woman nearly died. Hmph. And I was concerned she was dead, how pathetic.”

“The only pathetic thing here is someone demeaning a concern for a fellow being,” a soft voice whispers in his ear. 

The files drop as he suddenly turns but she is quicker. She slips under his arm and pushes herself against him, pinning him between her body and the table. The familiar purple glows in the dim light. She is not in her usual gear: a simple black shirt covers her down to her knees. He takes note of the bandages sticking out and one covering her right eye. Her smirk was still feisty as ever. Albert frowns at the smaller woman but he is not going to take it. He pushes her away suddenly while she is stumbling back. Albert moves behind her and shoves her onto the desk, her hands catch the desk to prevent her from diving face first into it. He stands behind her, smirking, he has her. Effortlessly he turns her to face him, lifts her onto the desk and forces his way between her legs, her shirt slipping further up her now exposed thighs, teasing at the sight of her simple panties. He notices that she has bandages up her legs but avoids doing anything to aggravate them. He then pins her hands above her with one hand, while the other grabs her chin, forcing her to look at him. He smiles darkly at her; her smirk is gone, and her eyes narrow at him. But there is no fear in her eyes, much to his disappointment but they twinkle with something akin to teasing or anticipation of what Albert is planning to do.

“You got me, weak, injured little ole me” She coos at Albert as he keeps watching her. His hand dropping off her chin and settles it on her hip, pulling her closer. “Ah, I don’t think I’m in a state for that sort of play.”

He does not respond as he tugs at the hem of her shirt and lifts it until it sits under her breast. She hisses through her teeth, as she didn’t want anyone to see her expose breasts, let alone him. He takes the hint but all he wants to see was the extent of the injury and figure out how long until he can show her how much of a God he is now and to have her begging at his feet, wanting him as her God and maybe even offering herself, body and soul, to him. The thought excites him as he let the shirt tumble back down.

“Don’t think so highly of yourself, you are unfit to even lick my boot,” Albert sighs as he leans close. “And, besides, when I become God, you’ll come to me begging. Oh! I will make sure of it,” he adds as she continues to look at him without her expression changing.

“I’d like to see that,” she responds in a raspy breath; he frowns as he lets her go and steps back. Her hair is wild, her shirt hanging off her and her eyes glowing brightly. He wonders if she looks like this in the bedroom but without clothes. He huffs as she straightens herself. She slinks back to the curtain area. Albert notes a bed, pile of books, and a cat plush set up there. The blankets signal that she was resting when he entered earlier. “Oh, Mr. Wesker. Your friend, Chris, is doing rather well for himself, even if he such an eyesore.”

“Something we can agree on, but I will make him beg as well, in the end.”

“Oh my, seems like I have competition, but I guess you do prefer both teams,” she comments with a snort as she snuggles deeply under her blankets. Albert turns on her. He stands over her.

“Let’s settle something. You’ll be begging for me to be your everything. He will be begging for death. Best you learn the difference,” he snaps as he leaves the room, all the while her laugh follows him out. He growls in annoyance at himself, he let her get under his skin again, forget just his skin but she lives in his mind and apparently his erection tells another story of how much she gets to him. “I will show her, I will make her mine, she will scream my name even if it’s the last thing I do.”

~*~*~*~

Another month passes and Albert is getting stronger. Lilith is very much pleased with this progress.  
“The physicals are today,” she comments after the check-up. Albert snorts at the comment, not particularly caring since he hasn’t seen hide nor hair of that damn Cheshire since that night; it aggravates him to no end. “Come on. We better make an appearance,” she adds as she leaves the room. He sighs and follows her.

The same halls, same doors, his room and now the training area. Lance and Kit are doing warm-ups and there, sitting under a tree, is the ever so annoying Cheshire. She is bandage free, in her usual gear and not paying attention to Albert at all. He strides over to her and stands firmly in front.

“Oh, look. The kitten didn’t go off and die in a corner,” he stiffly says.

“Oh, look. Someone’s upset that I didn’t pay attention to him,” she retorts. Albert scowls at her as she keeps staring down at the ground, her hair is tied up with her slender neck expose. He feels the urge to touch it but instead he huffs.

“Time to show you who’s the real God now. You’ll be begging me to stop by the end,” he says as his eyes glow and throws his sunglasses at Lilith, who fumbles but catches them.

“Again, I’d like to see that,” she simply states. She gets to her feet and faces him. Her eyes are hard and dark, they are ready to show Albert who is the most powerful one. Albert smiles cruelly at her.

They begin.

~*~*~*~

It takes hours until both admit defeat to each other.

Albert is lying on his back staring at the enclosed roof of the training grounds, sweat covers every inch of his body, blood as well; she really put him through the wringer. He rolls his head to the side and inches from him is an equally sweaty and bloody Kai, face down on the ground. Fret not, Kai is not dead but she is exhausted. She turns her head and faces Albert, dirt and sweat streak her face, her eyes gleam with excitement, possibly reflecting his own feelings of having a rival equal to him.

“I’m waiting,” he says breathlessly. He reaches over and wipes a streak of blood from the corner of her mouth, his finger lingers on her soft lip. “You’re supposed to be begging,” she laughs and slowly gets to her feet and straddles him, one hand on his chest and the other on his shoulder.

“Oh, am I?” She responds, as she leans closer. “I’m the one on top still.”

He laughs and closes his eyes, enjoying this feeling. 

“For now, just you wait, next time it will be me on top,” he retorts. He feels her lean closer. He opens his eyes a bit, her face close to his now. 

“Is that a promise?” she purrs. He puts his hand onto the back of her head, letting it slide until it settles onto her neck, pulling her closer until their lips are barely touching.

“Of course,” he says as he closes the gap between them, their lips touching as they kiss deeply, sweat, blood and dirt mixing. They pull away and continue to stare at each other, forgetting everything around them. “Time to begin becoming God, remove the maggots and, when I rule, you shall be my queen.”

She gives him her usual Cheshire grin, knowing that she would follow him, just to see what happens and laugh at him when he falls.


End file.
